Those Distant Bells
by totheendoftheworldortime79
Summary: Sequel to This Isn't Everything You Are and Fallen Empires. As their wedding approaches, Emma and Killian keep a quiet vigil for the darkness coming for them as a result of destruction of the Dark One's powers. The forces arrayed against them are even greater than they know, as gods and goddesses are draw into the fray. The final battle has begun.
1. Prologue

**Author's note:** Here it is! Finally! For those of you who have stuck with this series...thank you. I'm not sure how quickly updates will come, but I will work on it as steadily as I can until it's finished. I'm excited to being Killian and Emma final adventure to you! Newbies: Read This Isn't Everything You Are and Fallen Empires first or you will be mightily confused.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still not mine.

**Prologue**

The witch crouched over the fire, stoking it roughly. She needed to build it up in order to summon the goddess properly. Without magic, which in this case was extreme irony. But she'd exhausted all other avenues; the goddess was her last hope.

"You shouldn't do this," a faint female voice said into the darkness.

"Because of your vision? Come now, Cassandra," the witch said dryly. "When have your visions _ever_ been accurate?" She knew the rumors surrounding the would be seer. Cursed by the gods to see the future but not be believed. The witch had never heard of such a thing; the Priestess would never give such a gift to someone maliciously. _Sister always said not to toy with foreign gods_, the witch remembered. But her sister was gone. And her brother had made her an outlaw.

All because of that sorceress. Emma Swan.

The fire blazed higher; the witch added more logs, careless of the heat. After the destruction of her home, she no longer feared the flames. It was another thing the Swan girl had taken from fire reflected the hate she felt in her heart: hate for everyone who'd crossed her, for those who'd taken everything she held dear. The witch wouldn't rest until those responsible had been punished.

"_Those distant bells toll,_

_And are heeded not,_

_An end is beginning,_

_Heads will be left to rot._

_Darkness is coming,_

_Chaos will reign,_

_Aphrodite's child slumbers,_

_Thanatos' bane._

_Awake, fair maiden,_

_Helpmeet to Dolos,_

_Poseidon calls,_

_To a world reborn."_

The witch tutted impatiently. Cassandra had been spouting the same lines over and over for the better part of a day. She could make no sense of the poor girl's insane ramblings, nor did she want to. She had problems of her own. At last, satisfied that the fire was ready, the witch began her summons.

It took longer than she expected. The witch was accustomed to having her will obeyed instantly; the goddess seemed to be resisting her. She redoubled her efforts, chanting and gifting her offering. The flames glowed blue then violet, nearly blinding her with their brilliance. The witch blinked, trying to focus on the sight before her.

"Why have you summoned me, mortal?" the goddess spat.

The witch went against every instinct she had and knelt in supplication. She was only going to get one chance at this, the old crone had warned her. She eyed the goddess's torches warily, but bowed her head. "I am but a humble penitent, seeking your wisdom and guidance," the witch said.

The goddess scoffed. "Hardly, Morgan Pendragon. You are the embodiment of the sad state of this world. Only extreme desperation would drive someone as proud as you to seek _my_ aid."

Morgan Pendragon rose, dark blue eyes flashing in the firelight. "I want what was taken from me. I want vengeance."

The goddess laughed. "Then it is Nemesis you seek, not Hecate. What you want, Morgan Pendragon, is _power."_

Morgan stood her ground; she would not cower before this foreign goddess. She was a king's daughter. "Yes, power to overcome my enemies. Are you going to help me or not?"

Hecate considered her. Morgan could feel the goddess's gaze bore into her, the subtle power of the goddess sending shivers down her spine. Morgan may not believe in the goddess, but she would be a fool to deny her power. She was going against every teaching of the High Priestess for this audience; her very life would be in danger if she failed. But Morgan had nowhere else to turn; Hecate was her last hope.

"Who is this...Swan?" Hecate asked, startling her.

Morgan scowled. "She's the sorceress who took everything from me."

"And you want her dead?"

"I want her to suffer. As I have." After Morgan's abortive attempt in Camelot, she'd been running. Her home destroyed; her own brother determined to bring her under his power. No doubt he wanted her dead as well; Morguese had always warned her against their treacherous usurping brother. Morgan had been unwilling to believe, but now Arthur had shown his true colors. He would be dealt with in due course and Morgan would take her rightful place on the throne.

"And what do you have to barter with, mortal?" the goddess demanded. The light from her torches flashed around her, seeming to weave into her red gold hair. The sight reminded Morgan forcefully of Guinevere; she suppressed the spark of anger with difficulty. Arthur's queen was a faithless whore who Morgan would see exposed before this was through.

"I have nothing," Morgan said. "Nothing except my life and my magic."

Hecate stared at her incredulously. _"Nothing?_ You are either very foolish or very desperate to call me here with nothing to bargain. What use would I have for your miserable life?"

Morgan bristled. "I am a _king's_ daughter, you worthless hag! Now..."

Her air way got cut off by the invisible hand around her throat. Morgan's feet left the ground just enough to let them dangle underneath her. "Listen well, child. You are arrogant. And deceitful. Full of anger and mistrust. For every calamity you claim has befallen you, you have caused a score. And yet, I am going to accede to your request. And when the time comes, I will exact my price. Do I have your consent?"

Morgan had been very careful, building the fire at the crossroads, just as instructed. Any agreement reached in the crossroads was magically binding. Her vision blurred around the edges, the lack of air causing her to fight for consciousness. She didn't know what Hecate's price would be; she learned long ago from her master that all magic came with a price. As blackness began to cloud her mind, Morgan nodded as best she could. She was well and truly out of options.

Hecate smiled serenely as she released Morgan. The witch fell to the ground gasping and spluttering, clutching her throat. "You are mine now, Morgan Pendragon," the goddess said evenly. "You have forsaken your Priestess and have come into my service. I expect obedience. In return I will give you the power you seek."

Morgan opened her mouth to argue, now that she had her breath back, but bit her tongue when she saw the soft blue flames in the goddess's eyes. "Very well, my lady," she said, bowing her head.

* * *

The fire was merely embers now. Still, the goddess lingered. _Hurry, sister,_ she thought impatiently. _Our Master calls for me_.

"Is it done?"

Hecate did not need to turn to know from whom the voice belonged. "Yes, it is done," she said with the same equanimity she'd given to the obsessed witch. "Tell me, sister, what is this witch to you? You've been taking an unusual interest in the mortals lately."

"It would behoove you to do the same, sister," the blonde goddess said curtly, appearing out of the mist. "Things are moving. Faster than the Master fortold."

"And what of Olympus? Are they as in the dark as ever?" Hecate chuckled at her little pun, something she would not have dared in front of their Master.

Her sister, Nemesis, looked at her drolly. "You know full well I am not welcome among those prattling fools, sister," she said with distaste. "It is of no consequence in any event. Soon they and all who follow them will be no more."

Hecate and her sister did not always agree, but on this they were united. The gods of Olympus looked down on them, treated them as little better than errand boys and girls, slighting their power. It was a situation that had come to a head in the past, and would no doubt do so again. They were immortal after all. And everything in the world was cyclical. But this time...the Master promised them. Things would be different.

"You still have not explained what you desire from the witch, sister," Hecate reminded her. "Why this particular mortal?"

"Can a goddess not empathize when a kindred spirit has been wronged?"

Hecate looked at her sister, one elegant brow raised. "Very well, keep your secrets, sister. The mortal is mine now; I will find out soon enough." With that, Hecate vanished.

Nemesis smiled wickedly. "Indeed you will, sister. Indeed you will."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Emma stared unseeing at the glossy pages as she flipped through them. She'd lost track of how many of these stupid bridal magazines she'd looked at over the last month or so. Her usually perceptive mother seemed oblivious to Emma's lack of enthusiasm, plowing ahead, planning with relish. Emma – most of the time – didn't argue. As long as it was simple and low key, she didn't really care about the flowers in her bouquet, or the color of the bridesmaids dresses, or if Gawain got to wear his armor. All Emma cared about was Killian meeting her at the end of the aisle and getting the whole production over with.

"I like that one," a familiar voice said, snapping Emma out of her day dream.

She looked up and saw Ruby smiling kindly down at her. Mary Margaret was up at the counter, getting more hot chocolate. "Hi," Emma said, the corners of her mouth quirking up. "Mary Margaret'll be right back. I think."

"Actually, I came over here to see you," Ruby said, sliding into the booth across from her.

"Me?" Emma asked, surprised. "Why?"

"Because you look like you've been hit by Hurricane Snow."

Emma's eyes flitted over to her mother, still at the counter talking enthusiastically to Granny. "It's not that bad," she protested. "She's just...really into this stuff. And I'm..."

"Not?" Ruby laughed. "For what it's worth, I tried to tell her. But you know Snow...when she sets her mind to something, good luck arguing with her."

"Yeah," Emma sighed. She wished she shared Mary Margaret's excitement, but she had other things to worry about. Things that her mother didn't know. Emma wasn't about to ruin things with something that might not even _be_ anything to begin with. Greek goddesses visited her everyday, giving her cryptic warnings, right?

"If it bothers you so much, why don't you and Killian just go to Vegas or something?" Ruby asked. "It's not like you're under the same restrictions as the rest of us."

Emma smiled a little. "I promised Killian we'd get married on the deck of the _Jolly Roger_, Ruby," she explained. "He was very...persuasive."

Ruby smirked. "I'll bet he was."

"Ruby!"

The werewolf rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, Emma. No one in this town is _blind_ you know. We've all seen you two together. I'm amazed you let him out of your sight. I know I wouldn't."

Emma felt the flush keep up her neck, but she wasn't about to let Ruby Lucas of all people get to her. "Yeah, well what about you? You seem to have taken quite a shine to our new resident."

Ruby laughed. "Gawain? No, we're just friends." Emma raised a skeptical brow. "We are! In fact, he was asking me about _Regina_ the other day. Henry might be getting another dad if he plays his cards right."

Emma's eyes went wide."Sorry, did you say _Regina_?"

Ruby looked smug. "If you unattached yourself from the pirate for three seconds, you'd _know_ already, Emma," she scolded. "Hasn't Henry said anything to you?"

"Nope. I wonder why?" Henry was usually the first to relay such news to her, especially if it had to do with Regina. She and Regina were on much better terms since the incident with Gold. Emma wouldn't go so far as to say they were _friends_, but they were pleasant to one another now. That was something.

"Well, I don't know, but I think it's great." Ruby glanced over her shoulder to make sure they weren't being overheard. "I know that Regina's done some pretty horrible things, but everyone deserves a second chance, right? That's what Snow's always telling me anyway. Maybe if the Evil Queen can find some happiness, she'll be nicer to the rest of us."

Emma took a sip of her nearly empty hot chocolate. "Yeah, maybe." It was hard to see Regina in a relationship, especially with someone like _Gawain_, but anything was possible. Gawain was a good guy, if a bit...flirty. Maybe he'd be good for her. Emma would have to have a talk with her friend. "So if you and Gawain aren't...is there anyone?" she asked Ruby. The brunette blushed. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, no, it's okay. I haven't even told Snow yet."

"Really? Who is it?"

Ruby bit her lip. "Victor. You know, Dr. Whale?"

Emma blinked in surprise for the second time in ten minutes. "Whale? Seriously?" She remembered vividly that time during the curse when she and Mary Margaret had rescued Ruby from Whale at the bus stop late one night. Not to mention her mother's one night stand with the infamous doctor.

"Yes, seriously," Ruby said. "He's not...well, none of us are our cursed selves, are we? He's actually really nice. And kind of shy if you can believe that. He was here getting coffee every day for two weeks before asking me out."

"Who is he?" Emma asked. "Like you're Red Riding Hood _and_ the Big Bad Wolf..."

"Frankenstein," Ruby said. "Dr. Frankenstein."

"Frankenstein and a werewolf," Emma said, considering. "That's...wow. My eight year old self is gonna need a minute there, Ruby."

Ruby looked nervous for the first time in Emma's memory. "Just don't...talk about the monster in front of him, okay? It's a sore topic. He's still dealing with it."

Emma found herself doing something she almost never did; she reached out and covered Ruby's hand with hers. "Does he make you happy?" she asked. Ruby nodded. "Then that's all I need to know. Marrying a pirate, remember?"

Ruby smiled. "That's true. Thanks, Emma."

Emma pulled back her hand. "No problem," she said, a bit uncomfortably. She was still learning the whole supportive friend thing. "As for that one," she nodded at Mary Margaret, "I'm sure she'll be happy for you too. I'm assuming the...thing is why you haven't told her yet?"

"Yeah," Ruby sighed. "I just don't know how to bring it up. 'Hi, Snow, I'm sleeping with your cursed one night stand' just doesn't seem to be the way to go, ya know?"

"But you're not _just_ sleeping with him. Right?" Emma asked, not that she would judge if that were the case. She was the absolute _last_ person to do something like that. She'd had her fair share of one night stands and no strings sex. But Ruby didn't seem like the type.

"No! I mean, I _am_, but...I really think there's something there. Like Snow and Charming. Or you and Killian. Or even Belle and Gold. But after everything that happened with Peter...I'm just...afraid, I guess?"

Emma didn't know exactly what had gone down with Peter, but Mary Margaret had given her the idea that it wasn't good. "Look, I was _terrified_ of Killian. I don't know what your situation was like, but I get being afraid. If there's anything this whole True Love thing has taught me, it's that you can't waste your time being afraid of what _might_ happen. Otherwise you might miss out on something pretty damn wonderful."

Ruby chuckled. "You are definitely _not_ the same woman who told off Graham for ordering cocoa," she said finally. "This...it suits you, Emma."

Emma blushed again. "Thanks. Now you should probably stop worrying about me and go talk to your best friend."

Ruby raised her hands in surrender. "Okay, okay. I'll wrangle Snow. Maybe you should get out of here," the werewolf said thoughtfully. "While I have her distracted. Go find that pirate of yours."

"That's not a bad idea," Emma agreed. She fished in her pocket for a twenty. When she handed it to Ruby, the wolf waved her off. "On the house," she said, smiling. "Get outta here."

Emma didn't need to be told twice. As much as she appreciated Mary Margaret's help, she was in desperate need of a break from all things wedding. Nodding her thanks at Ruby, Emma got up and headed for the door. Her mother was still talking to Granny and didn't even see her leave. _Thanks, Ruby,_ she thought as she stepped into the night.

Emma stopped briefly at the station to make sure everything was alright; David was covering for her at Mary Margaret's behest. He got one look at Emma and ushered her back out the door, much as Ruby had done. "I'm having a long talk with Snow when she gets home," David said, as Emma left. "She's going a bit overboard if you ask me."

"Can't say I disagree," Emma mumbled. She promised Killian a _small_ ceremony on the deck of his ship. Only them, Gawain and close family and friends. She didn't want a big deal made out of it. She just wanted to marry her pirate and spend about a week in bed with him after. Then things could get back to normal, or as normal as they ever were in a town filled with fairy tale characters.

Emma bundled up against the cold, shoving her hands in her pockets. It was a bit late in the year for it to be _this_ cold, but it was Maine. She just hoped it warmed up soon. Emma didn't like the idea of getting married in a parka. Getting married. There were times she still couldn't believe that it was actually happening. And to Captain Hook no less. Ruby was right; Emma wasn't the same person she'd been when she arrived in Storybrooke. There's no way _that_ Emma would have even considered having a boyfriend, let alone _marriage_. She hadn't really thought she could be a mother either, but here she was with a son she adored, and a man who loved her for exactly who she was, scars and all. Her own personal fairy tale.

Her moment of self reflection got interrupted when she realized her feet had carried her to her front door. Emma unlocked it and stepped inside. She could hear laughter coming from the kitchen. She smiled to herself as she hung up her coat; Killian and Gawain were clearly up to something. But she was happy for him; Killian needed some friends in this world. She really wanted this to be home for him, like it had become for her.

"Knock, knock," she called, rubbing her hands together trying to warm them.

"Emma!" Gawain called, the same time Killian said, "Lass!"

Emma smiled and headed for the kitchen. "What are you boys up to?" she asked. "Hi, Gawain."

Killian rubbed the back of his neck, a bit sheepish. It was cute. "Just showing Gawain here some of the tastier spirits in this world, love."

"You've been drinking?" Neither of them looked especially tipsy to her, but she imagined a pirate and knight knew how to hold their liquor. "And you didn't call me? I'm disappointed in you."

Killian blinked at her, but smirked once he realized she was teasing. "We'll keep that in mind for next time, love. How did things go with Snow?"

Emma groaned, burying her head in her arms. "Kill me."

Gawain laughed. "Come on, Emma. It can't be _that_ bad."

Emma looked at him skeptically. "You're still new here. You don't know my mother the way I do, Gawain."

"I'd listen to the lady, mate," Killian interjected. "Snow's tenacious when it comes to something she wants."

"But this is _your_ day," Gawain protested. "It should be what you want."

Emma sighed. "She means well. I think she'd trying to make up for all the time we missed, you know? But David said he'd speak to her."

"Better him than me," Killian mumbled, taking another sip of his drink. "Your mother's bloody intimidating for one so tiny."

"You're the one who wanted an actual wedding," Emma reminded him. "I offered to go to Vegas."

Gawain's brow knitted in confusion. "Vegas? What's that?"

"It's...nevermind. It's hard to explain. Suffice it to say if you wanted a quickie wedding in this world, that's where you go."

"Is it so wrong that I want my bride in a glorious white dress walking toward me on the deck of my ship?" Killian asked.

_Damn it_. When he said things like that, Emma was helpless to resist him. She rolled her eyes. "Fine. But if the deck of the _Jolly Roger_ gets turned into a greenhouse, it's your fault, buddy."

Killian grinned, handing Emma a shot of her favorite whiskey. "That's a risk I'm willing to take."

Emma downed the shot and held out the glass for another. The three of them talked for a while longer, as Emma watched Gawain for evidence of Ruby's claims. Other than seeming more at ease with this world, he didn't seem different to her. But then again, Emma was notoriously bad at the romantic thing. Both of her parents had to practically wave her feelings for Killian in her face before she was willing to acknowledge they existed. Plus if Regina was the object of Gawain's affection...Emma was _way_ out of her depth.

"Does Gawain seem different to you?" Emma asked, once their friend had left.

Killian looked puzzled. "I'm not following you, love."

"Like...different. Interested in someone? Ruby said something earlier..."

"Is the She Wolf playing matchmaker again? Could be right entertaining, that."

"She said it was _Regina."_

Killian burst out laughing. He laughed for so long, he wound up holding his sides as tears streamed down his cheeks. "The..._Queen_," he gasped. "You can't be serious, love."

Emma scowled. "Do I _look_ like I'm joking?"

Killian took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "Where did Ruby get this notion from?"

"She said Gawain had asked her about Regina."

Killian mulled that over. "Well, he's not said anything to me."

"Judging by how you just reacted, could you blame him?"

Killian looked apologetic. "Excellent point. You have to admit that it's a bit of a...stretch, yes?"

"Any more of a stretch than a pirate and a savior?"

Killian sighed. "Fair enough. What are you planning on doing with this kernel of information, Emma?"

"I don't know. I'm more worried about Henry, frankly. Regina dating...I don't want him to get hurt."

"But Henry loves Gawain, Emma," Killian countered. "And you don't know for sure that anything's going on. Maybe – and I can't believe I'm saying this – but maybe you should trust Regina? I don't think she'd introduced anyone to Henry until she was sure it was going somewhere."

"Like I did with you, huh?"

"I was injured, love. You could hardly leave me there after saving you. Besides, Henry and I hit off right away, if memory serves."

Emma laughed. "I remember. You were telling him stories about Neverland."

"Knew he was yours the moment I met him. Brassy, just like his mum."

Emma laid her head on his shoulder. "It meant – _means_ a lot that you like him," she said quietly. "It's not something that happens a lot in this world."

Killian rubbed his hand up and down her arm soothingly. "I love Henry like he was my own, Emma. He's a part of you. I could hardly do anything else." She felt him kiss the top of her head. "And now we're family."

"Yeah." Emma burrowed deeper into his embrace, letting his warmth seep into her bones. They'd come so far since she pulled him out that pile of corpses and she threatened to feed him to the ogres. Now they were weeks from getting married. It was difficult to worry about anything right then.

Little did she know that their lives we about to get turned upside down.

* * *

Killian woke up the next morning, feeling completely refreshed for the first time in weeks. No dreams, thank goodness. The dreams he'd had of Milah before had been a warning, a sign that things weren't quite right. But these latest ones didn't seem to have any rhyme or reason to them – fire, a stone ruin he didn't recognize, an odd looking helmet – so Killian had done his best to ignore them. With the wedding approaching, he hadn't wanted to bother Emma. Maybe now the dreams would stop for good.

She was still in his arms, back against his chest, her steady breathing telling him that she was still asleep. After her night with her mother, Killian couldn't blame her. Maybe it was time for him to have a talk with Snow as well. Since he was reluctant to wake her, Killian slipped out of the bed as silently and carefully as he could, intending to shower then make some breakfast for Emma. She deserved to be looked after a bit.

He had just stepped into the shower, the hot water immediately soothing his bunched muscles. He started to wash, humming an old sea shanty when the door to the shower opened.

"Want some company?"

Killian peered through the steam, finding Emma standing there, ready to step inside. He grinned. "Of course. You're always welcome, my love."

Emma stepped through the door and closed it behind her. "I woke up and you weren't there," she pouted, as she stood under the spray.

"I didn't want to wake you. And I was going to surprise you with breakfast."

"Sounds awfully domestic there, Captain," Emma retorted, turning to face him. "What would your crew say?"

Killian pulled her close, his hands resting on her hips. "That I'd gone soft no doubt," he said.

Emma's hands drifted down his wet chest. "Not seeing anything _soft_ here. But I might have to do more research."

Killian leaned in close, until his lips hovered over her ear. "By all means, love. Don't let me stop you." He lets his lips trail back over jaw until he could capture hers in a searing kiss. They didn't get moments like this as often as he would like, since they usually had Henry. But their son was at Regina's for the weekend, making them free and clear to indulge themselves.

Emma moaned into his mouth as she kissed him back with equal fervor, her hands moving over his wet skin, around his waist, pulling him flush against her. "Nope, definitely not soft," she mumbled, fingers brushing over his length.

"Minx."

"You love it."

"Aye." Killian pushed her back against the tile of the shower, spreading open mouthed kisses down her neck and over her collar, lapping at the water as it cascaded over her smooth skin. His hands found her nipples, pinching and rolling them between his fingers until he sucked one into his mouth, teasing it to stiffness.

"God, Killian," Emma moaned. Her back arched, which also served to grind her hips into his. Killian hissed at the contact. _"Emma."_

He hauled her legs up and around his waist, unwilling to wait any longer for her. She slipped her hand between them and guided him to her entrance, crying out as he thrust home in one motion. "Fuck."

He had planned on dragging this out, make her desperate and pleading, but this was better. He loved the feel of her wrapped tightly around him, warm and wet. He loved the sounds she made as he took her with hard swift strokes. If he lived another hundred years, he'd never get tired of this, of them together like this. Emma dragged him back down her lips, muffling her cries as she kissed him breathless. Killian adjusted the angle of his thrusts, trying to find that spot that would drive her crazy.

"Oh _god_," Emma whimpered, as her body shuddered in his arms. "Right _there_, fuck."

Killian could feel his own climax approaching, he wanted her there first. "Come on, love. Let go for me."

Emma snaked her hand between them and expertly started rubbing her clit. The sight of her touching herself was almost too much for him, but he held off just long enough. Emma cried out something unintelligible as her walls clamped around him tightly, triggering his own release. He pulsed inside her, as he continued to move, riding out their climaxes.

"Gods, love," Killian muttered, his head falling against her shoulder. He could barely stand, legs wobbling precariously under him. He leaned heavily against Emma, trapping her even more firmly between him and the wall of the shower. "Just...give me minute." He knew they couldn't stay like that for long.

"Okay," Emma said breathlessly. "Damn."

Killian chuckled. "Aye." Sometimes it still surprised him how good they were together. He'd never felt anything like it in his three hundred years. But she was his, somehow. He planned to never ever take her for granted.

"Think you can put me down now?" Emma asked, fingers trailing over his back.

"Yeah, I think so." Reluctantly, Killian pulled back, allowing Emma to lower her legs to the ground. "Better?"

Emma cupped his face in her hands and kissed him. "Perfect. Sorry I got you all dirty again."

"Never apologize for that, love. You can help me get clean again."

Twenty minutes later, Killian was in the kitchen starting breakfast, just as he'd promised. His culinary skills in this world had improved quite a bit under Snow's tutelage and since Emma had returned his hand. At any rate, they were better than Emma's, who still had trouble with the toaster some days. But he didn't mind and he liked doting on her, knowing the rough life she'd had before. By the time Emma emerged from the bedroom, Killian had a small stack of toast and her coffee laid out for her, made just the way she liked.

"You are a miracle worker," Emma said, taking a sip of her coffee. "Thank you."

"It's only eggs and bacon, love. Even you could do it."

"Yeah, if we wanted to burn the house down."

"You're not giving yourself enough credit, Emma."

"Remember that time I tried to make that cake for Henry's birthday?" she counted, one brow raised.

Killian couldn't help laughing. It _had_ been quite funny; kitchen covered in cake batter, Emma looking like she was going to _murder_ the mixer. "Ah, but we got there in the end."

"Because Mary Margaret took pity on me. Emma and complicated recipes do not mix. It's like a rule or something."

Killian sat her plate in front of her. "Fair enough. Your skills are better served elsewhere anyway."

"How do you _do_ that?"

"Do what, love?"

"Make normal words sound so _dirty."_

Killian grinned knowingly. He knew she loved his innuendos, even if she'd never admit it. "What can I say, Emma? It's a gift." He leaned in close to her ear. "One I can't help but bestow on my beautiful, amazing Swan."

Emma elbowed him in the ribs, but it lacked venom. "Eat your breakfast, pirate."

They spent the rest of the morning going through some of the property listings in Storybrooke. Since they got engaged, Emma thought it was a good idea to find a place of their own, a proper house. If their family was going to expand someday, they couldn't stay in loft with its two bedrooms. Killian wanted something close to the water, so he could get to his ship. Emma wanted something closer to the town square in case of emergencies; she was the sheriff after all, she argued. Plus Henry had school.

"What about this one?" Emma asked, showing Killian the picture of the exterior.

"Love, that's down the street from the Crocodile. If you think I'm living within shouting distance of him, then we have a problem."

Emma frowned. "Good point. Have you got anything?"

"There's always that lot by the docks."

"We're not _building_ a house, Killian."

"Why not? The dwarves volunteered, if memory serves."

"This would be so much easier if you learned to drive."

"Why's that?"

"Then being near the water wouldn't be so important, you could just drive down to the docks."

"And why can't you drive into town?" They'd had this discussion at least twice before, with no resolution. It wasn't that he was _against_ learning to drive one of those steel contraptions. He just knew Emma well enough to know she wanted the same thing he did, a home that was truly _theirs_. The _Jolly Roger_ and everything she represented was a big part of that.

Emma sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I'll think about it, okay?

"That's all I'm asking for, my love."

Emma's face softened. "Can you to Granny's and get us some lunch? I'm kinda craving grilled cheese."

"Of course. Anything else?"

"Some of those onion rings would be great. I'll clean all this up and we'll watch some movies this afternoon. I think we both need a break from all this marriage stuff."

Killian gave her a brief chaste kiss. "I do believe you're right." He knew all this was stressful for her, with all the decisions that had to made. Killian did what he could, but with a woman like Snow guiding the proceedings...they were lucky the ceremony was going to be on the _Jolly Roger_. The deck simply didn't hold that many people, thus limiting the extravagance.

When he got to Granny's, Killian had to wait in line since it was so busy. He exchanged pleasantries with the dwarves, Archie and Jefferson while he waited. It was still strange to him, just how quickly he'd been accepted into their little town, as if he'd been there all along. Gawain was nowhere to be seen; Killian wondered if Emma's idea about the knight and the Queen had any merit.

"Sorry about this," Ruby said, when she finally got to Killian. "Everyone kinda swooped down at once. What can I get you?"

"Grilled cheese and onion rings for the Sheriff and one of those hamburgers and fries for me."

"Fully loaded?"

Killian grinned. "You know me too well, love."

"Coming right up. And you're welcome."

"For what?"

"Helping Emma escape last night."

"Aye, much obliged for that. If we can return the favor at some point, just ask." Emma had told him about Ruby's crush on the doctor.

Ruby's gaze flickered to where the doctor in question sat at the counter. "Don't think I won't, pirate."

"We're in your debt, it's only fair."

Ruby nodded and went to put his order in. He had nothing to do now but wait. He thought about ducking out to see of David had talked to his wife yet, but decided against it. Granny's was busy, but it wouldn't take _that_ long to get his food. He just wanted to forget about wedding things for the rest of the day.

A hush came over the diner the next time the door jangled. Killian turned to see who it was that could get that kind of reaction and sighed heavily. Rumplestiltskin hobbled into the diner along side his brunette love. Killian hadn't seen the Crocodile since that day at the town line when he, Emma, Snow and David had stopped him from enacting his curse. The day he'd almost died and Emma had to wake him with True Love's Kiss. Killian had made a point of avoiding him, knowing that despite his lack of powers, the man was still vindictive and dangerous.

Rumplestiltskin looked like he'd rather be _anywhere_ but where he was and judging by the looks of the other patrons, the feeling was mutual. But Belle gently guided him over to an empty booth and ignored their audience. Ruby hurried over to take their order, greeting her friend with a tentative smile. Belle tried to appear as if nothing was amiss, but Killian could see the circles under her eyes. He almost felt bad for her. But she chose to involve herself with the Crocodile.

When Ruby came back, she handed him a bag with his order. "You might want to get out of here before things get ugly," she whispered.

Killian nodded and handed her the money for the food. "Aye. Thanks, Ruby."

He turned to head out the door when that voice – the one that taunted him as Milah was murdered in front of him, the Crocodile threatened to take Killian's heart – brought him up short. "I hear congratulations are in order, pirate."

_Don't let him goad you, Jones_. Hand still on the door, Killian turned to face his nemesis. "Aye. Emma's agreed to marry me. Shall I pass on your well wishes?"

"Well wishes for the woman who stole my powers? I think not."

"Rumple," Belle admonished.

The Crocodile ignored her, forcing himself to his feet. "If you think your _True Love_ is going to protect you from what's coming, then you are sadly mistaken. Tell Ms. Swan _that_, pirate."

Killian tightened his grip on the bag, forcing himself to stay calm. The coward was all bluster; there was nothing he could do to them anymore. But something else could. Titania had warned them, stripping Rumpelstiltskin of his powers would come with a price. "If you touch one hair on her head, I _will_ end you, Crocodile. Make no mistake about that."

Belle got up and stood between them. "Go, Captain. _Please._ I'll handle this."

"I won't have to," Rumpelstiltskin said smugly, ignoring Belle. "You took care of that."

Belle's pleading but determined face turned back to Killian. _He's bitter and scared_, it said. _Pay him no mind._ _Be the bigger man. Please._ It took all of his self control, but Killian nodded at the petite brunette. Nothing would be gained by trading barbs with the Crocodile in the middle of Granny's. "Sorry for the disturbance, milady," Killian said to Granny, then he turned and left.

"What the hell is going on?" Emma asked as soon as Killian stepped in the door.

"I take it you heard?"

"All I know is I got a text from Leroy warning me that Gold threatened you at the diner. I say again. What. The. Hell?"

Killian sat the bag on the counter. "It was nothing." Emma raised a skeptical brow. "Fine, almost nothing. A lot of bluster from the Crocodile. I'm fine since you didn't ask."

"You didn't egg him on, did you? I know how you two are."

"I only told him that if he harmed you, I would end his miserable life. But that was _after_ he said that True Love wouldn't save us from what was coming. Can you really blame me?"

Emma looked as if she didn't know if she wanted to hit him or hug him. She settled for giving him a withering look. "Any idea what _that_ means?"

"Titania's warning did come to mind."

"But we already know about that," Emma argued.

"And Aphrodite gave you an talisman to call her when you needed her."

"Ugh, I'd _almost _forgotten about that. Doesn't help us figure out what it _is _that's coming." She looked Killian over, as if to make sure for herself that he was fine. Rumpelstiltskin may be powerless, but he still had that heavy cane, as Killian well remembered. "There's nothing we can do about it now. Let's just try to enjoy our afternoon, okay?"

"You'll get no argument from me, love."

They were in the middle of _Empire Strikes Back_ when Emma's phone rang. She paused the movie and answered it, her face becoming more alarmed as she listened.

"What is it, Emma?"

"That was David. He says he found something that looks like a portal just inside the town line. We have to go."


End file.
